Escaping With a Agent: Oneshots
by Octoling-Mindy
Summary: Oneshots/Short Stoires of my story Octo Expansion AU: Escaping With a Agent. [This is just for short stories. If I come up with more stories for this book, I may write them in.]
1. Meeting the Others

**Meeting the Others**

"Come on, Mindy!" Three cheered, gripping Mindy's hand, walking her into Inkopolis Square.

"Slow down, Three," Mindy told him.

* * *

As they made it to the Square, the two were looking around.

"Aha!" Three called out with a smile. "Minka!"

"Hey!" The inkling who was called Minka, called back. "How have you been?"

"The day has been fine," Three told her.

Mindy looked at the short haired inkling girl. She was wearing a gray hoodie with pants. On her feet she had on the N-Pacer AG shoes.

Three looked over at Mindy. "Oh, Minka! This is Mindy. She's new."

Mindy twirled her tentacle-like 'hair'.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Minka." Minka smiled.

Mindy smiled back. "My name's Mindy, nice to meet you."

"So, how did you two met each other?" Minka asked the two.

"It was down in the Metro Station," Three said.

"Really? That sounds fresh," Minka says, giggling a little.

Three rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Yeah, it does."

"Well, I gotta go, nice meeting you, Mindy!" Minka looked at the two one last time before going into Deca Tower.

Mindy nodded.

Three looked over at the octoling. "You alright?"

"Fine, just a little nervous," Mindy says, looking back at him.

"Okay. Just making sure." He smiled.

Mindy darted her eyes around. She saw a inkling who walked out of the weapon shop. The inkling was holding a charger.

"Who's that?" Mindy asked Three.

"Another one of my friends: Lizzie." Three waved to get the inkling's attention.

She looked up from the charger in her arms. "Hey, Three!" she called out, walking past other squids and octos to get over to the two.

"Who's the new octo in the Square?"

"Hello," Mindy said, "I'm Mindy, you?"

"The name's Lizzie," Lizzie said, grinning. She was wearing a green tee with shorts. She also had on Orca Woven Hi-Tops.

Three chuckled quietly. "So, you bought a new weapon?"

Lizzie quickly nodded. "Yup, and I'm going to test it out. See yea!"

"Alright then," Mindy says, watching Lizzie walk into Deca Tower.

"Three!"

Mindy jumped, looking around herself.

"Hello, Nathan," Three said.

Mindy looked at Three. "Is he a octoling as well?"

Nathan looked at her, confused by Mindy's question.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to say-"

"It's alright," he told her. "To answer your question: yes, I'm a octoling."

Nathan wore a Octo Tee, with shorts. His shoes were Online Squidkid V's, and a Takoroka Visor.

"Nice to meet you, Nathan," Mindy told the other octoling.

"Same here. Now, I gotta do a League Battle." Nathan walked to Deca Tower.

Three sighs. "He will sometimes do that: stop the conversation and leave."

Mindy nods a little.

Silence then began to form between the two of them. Three looked over at the octoling. "Did you want to eat something?"

"Yes, I would like that," Mindy said.

* * *

As they talked, sitting across from each other while slowly eating, Mindy continued to look around herself, her eyes shifting from one place to another.

"This city is big," she commented.

Three nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Mindy pushed up her glasses and looked back at Three. She sighed quietly to herself.

_Is he nervous about something? _Mindy thought.

"Hey, Three?"

Three blinked his eyes. He didn't realize that he was staring up at the sky. "Yes?"

"Something wrong?" Mindy asked.

"Im fine, just thinking."

Mindy giggled softly with a smile. "Alright then, Three."


	2. Visiting the Deepsea Metro

**Visiting the Deepsea Metro**

"Are you sure about this?" Mindy asked.

Three nodded. "Did you want to see what was going on after we left?"

Mindy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

Three gripped her left hand gently. "It's okay. We don't have to do those tests anymore."

"Lets just go down there."

* * *

As they entered, Mindy looked down at herself, seeing that she had her agent gear on.

Three smiled. "Huh. Guess we have to wear these." He adjusted the new black cloth covering his left eye.

The train came to a _creaky _stop. The two stepped inside.

* * *

The train was moving.

Mindy looked at the glowing map, then turned it off.

"You know? This is relaxing," Mindy says, placing the CQ-80 on the nearest seat.

"You sure? The journey was pretty hellfire," Three said.

Mindy giggled, sitting down in the back of the train. "True. Very true."

"It was a great time testing with you, Mindy," Three says with a smile.

"Yeah, up until it lasted."

Three stood up and sat down next to Mindy, looking at her.

Mindy looked away, blushing a light pink.

"What's wrong? Nervousness?" Three teased with a smirk.

Mindy gave him a shy smile, saying, "M-Maybe?"

Three chuckled, placing his right arm around her shoulders.

Mindy sighed quietly, saying, "Alright, I'll be honest: I'm a little nervous."

"I knew it," the inkling said, smiling.

Mindy started to twirl her tentacle-like 'hair' while looking out the window.

"I kind of missed this place."

Three continued to smile, looking out the window. "I'm feeling the same way, too."


	3. The Confession

**The Confession**

Three twirled his thumbs around each other, looking back and then back at Mindy.

He was thinking week after week to tell her how he felt about the octoling that he escaped from the Deepsea Metro with.

"Three? Something on your mind?" Mindy asked, looking at him.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mindy," he told her.

_Damn it! Why did I lie? _Three thought, sighing quietly to himself. He then told her that he was going to talk to his other friends.

Mindy nodded, watching him walk away.

* * *

"Just tell her how you feel," Minka says, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm just...Nervous," Three said. "W-What happens if she doesn't like me back?"

"Of course she will!" Lizzie spoke. "She has been hanging with you a lot."

Three sighed.

"You'll be alright, Three," Lizzie added.

Three's mind swirled with thoughts as he walked away from his group of friends.

* * *

It was now the evening, the sun sitting on the horizon, showing off it's pink and orange colors mixing together.

Mindy walked out of Deca Tower, pushing up her glasses. She looked up at the sky, smiling.

_The sky is so pretty at this hour, _she thought.

She then sighed to herself, rubbing the back of her neck. "Others are starting to get a little aggressive," Mindy told herself.

Mindy then looked up to see Three walking over to her. She waved at him.

"How was Turf War?" Three asked.

"Fine, but tough. Almost like how the last week did," she said.

Three darted his eyes around for a moment then pointed to the entrance of the Metro.

"Something you need to talk about with me?"

Three nodded.

As they walked near the entrance of the Deepsea Metro, Three stopped in his tracks and turned towards Mindy.

"There's something I need to say to you," the inkling says, scratching the back of his neck.

Mindy looked at him with a confused look, hands behind her back.

_Okay, you can do this, _Three thought.

"I-I…" the inkling hesitated, looking away.

Mindy was still confused by what was happening.

_Is he okay? _Mindy thought.

"Hey," Mindy spoke. "You alright?"

Three sighed shakily, his face red. "I-I'm fine," he stuttered.

"You dont have to tell me if it's making you feel this way. It's fine. It can wait, Three." She looked at him, smiling shyly.

_Okay! Just tell her and get it over with! It's not hard just to say something, _he thought.

He suddenly hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I love you," he told her, letting go of her.

Three covered his face, now embarrassed.

Mindy was speechless. She had a light blush on her face, her eyes wide.

Three placed his hands down by his sides. He chuckled quietly. "You okay, Mindy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Three." Mindy nodded slowly, smiling shyly once more.

Three stepped closer to her. "You sure? You look like you've-"

Mindy suddenly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Three's eyes widened.

It lasted only for a moment.

She pulled away, darting her eyes at the ground. Her face was now flushed with a deep red.

She looked back up at him. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

Three placed his index finger onto her lips, silencing her.

"You love me, too?" he asked.

The question was then answered by the octoling nodding. He pulled his finger away from her mouth. He smiled, hugging her tightly.

"T-Three!" Mindy spoke.

"Sorry," he said, letting go of her.

The two walked away from the Metro's entrance, awkwardly talking back and forth as the sun started to set.


	4. Nighttime Worry

**Nighttime Worry** **[Hurt/Comfort]**

It was the evening. Three was showing Mindy around his apartment.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom upstairs," the inkling told her.

"Sounds fantastic," Mindy said.

Three stretched, yawning quietly.

"You tired, Three?" the octoling questioned him.

Three looked over at her. He muttered to himself, then spoke. "Ill go to sleep when I'm ready."

Mindy nodded. She started to giggle to herself.

* * *

The time was 10:30 PM.

Three was sleeping in his bedroom, while Mindy slept in the guest bedroom.

With the inkling, he was tossing and turning, talking to himself quietly. Then, he woke up.

He sat up, sweat running down his back. He got up and tried to make out what was in the dark with his tired eyes.

He then found a flashlight in his closet. Turning it on, he opened his door, walking over to the guest room.

When he made it to the guest room door, he knocked on the door softly.

He didn't hear anything. His eyes opened wide.

"Mindy?" he says, opening the door.

Three looked over at the octoling, who had the covers over herself, facing away from him. He didn't want to bother her at this time-but he had no choice.

The inkling tapped her shoulder, turning off the flashlight.

Mindy groaned, turning over towards Three. She opened her eyes weakly. She rubbed her eyes, yawning softly.

"Three?" she muttered. "Why are you up so late?"

The octoling sat up. She wasn't wearing her glasses, and she had on her Fresh Octo Tee.

Three looked away. "I had trouble sleeping."

Mindy tilted her head to the side a bit. Three looked back to try to see her face though the dark filled room. He then sat himself on the bed.

"I'm starting to get worried."

"About what? Something that happened in the train station?" Mindy asked.

Three turned his flashlight on, placing down on the bed towards them. Mindy rubbed her eyes once more.

"It's...Sorta like that." Three said. "It was about you, Mindy."

"Really?" Mindy questioned him.

Three nodded, blinking away the tears that are starting to form in his eyes. He wiped his eyes, continuing to speak. "I'm worried about you. I know that you can take care of yourself, but I…" He trailed off, looking away.

Mindy gripped his right hand and held it. "What about me is-"

He cut her off by saying, "I don't want to lose you."

Suddenly, Three felt the tears coming back into his eyes. "I...Can't lose you." He took off the black cloth that was on his sanitized eye. He then hugged her, burying his face into her shoulder.

Mindy's eyes widened. She hugged back, rubbing his back.

"I'm here," Mindy says quietly. "I'm okay, Three. It was all just a nightmare."

Three gently dug his fingers into Mindy's back, sobbing quietly into her shoulder.

_Must've had a nightmare about me being kidnapped, _she thought.

After a few minutes, Three sniffed, still hugging her.

"You okay?" Mindy asked him, softly.

"Can I stay with you? Just for tonight?" Three asked, looking at her.

Mindy smiled nervously. Her heart started to pound fast.

"S-Sure, Three. Anything to help you out."

Three pulled the covers off, then back over the two of them. He placed the flashlight on the small nightstand near the bed, then opened the drawer, placing the cloth in there.

He turned over to the octoling, smiling.

"Goodnight, Mindy," Three said, slowly closing his eyes.

"You, too." Mindy sighed softly, closing her eyes.


	5. The Date

**The Date**

Three was rushing around his apartment, getting the dining room ready for Mindy's arrival.

Minka stood around, texting on her phone. "So, this date is going to-"

"Don't say anything!" Three exclaimed, placing a black table cloth over the table.

"Why am I here again?" Minka asked.

"I was going to say-to go tell her to come straight to the apartment after she's done Turf War," the male inkling says, pushing in chairs.

Minka nodded, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

As 5:30 was around the corner, Mindy was walking out of Deca Tower.

Minka walked up to her, her legs hurting from the jog she had to do. "Hey...So Three wanted to see you at the apartment," Minka said, breathy.

"Alright." Mindy looked at the inkling. "You okay, Minka?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told the octoling.

The octoling looked back one last time at the other before walking to the apartment building.

* * *

Mindy opened the door to see Three wearing a tux, smiling.

"Three?" Mindy tilted her head a little.

Three spoke. "Hello, Mindy. Follow me."

The octoling followed him to the dining room. Mindy's eyes widened, understanding what was going on.

"You did all of this?" she asked, looking at him.

Three held her hand. "Yup, I did. Care for a seat?" He led her over to one of the chairs and pulled it out.

Mindy sat down, the inkling then pushed the chair in.

The octoling pushed up her glasses. Three sat across from her.

"How was your day?" Three questioned her.

"Oh, it was fine. Guess your day was busy."

Three nodded, sighing quietly with a smile. He then looked over at the food he prepared.

The inkling stood up. "Want anything?"

"Well, I am hungry. Anything good to eat?" Mindy asked.

Three told her the food he had ready for this occasion. Mindy told him what she would like and he dashed over to the kitchen, grabbing a plate. Placing the food on the plate, he walked back over to hand it to Mindy.

"Here you go, Mindy," Three said.

"Thank you." She then started to eat.

As Three got his plate ready, he joined over at the table. The two were now eating and chatting at this moment.

"...And we won the match! I was wanting to jump up with joy," Mindy said, smiling wide.

"That's wonderful to hear," Three grins, looking at the octoling.

As time passed, the two finished their dinner. They placed the dishes in the sink.

"Mindy?"

The octoling looked over at Three. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind going out for a nightly walk?" he asked. "It looks very nice out."

Mindy nodded. "Sure."

Three takes her hand in his gently, then the two walk out of the apartment to the Square.

* * *

"It looks so beautiful outside during the nighttime." Mindy was looking up at the starry night sky. The twinkling of the stars were taking her breath away.

Three spoke. "You know what else is more beautiful then this night sky?"

Mindy looked at him. "What?"

Three smiled, putting his left arm around her shoulders. "You. You are beautiful, Mindy."

Mindy blushed, smiling wide. "Thank you, Three." She giggled quietly.

Three kissed her cheek, chuckling softly. "You always have something to say, do you?" He smirked.

Mindy nodded. They continued their walk around the Square until they decided to go back to the apartment to sleep.


	6. A Octoling's Nightmare

**A Octoling's Nightmare** **[Hurt/Comfort]**

11:00PM, nighttime.

Three was up, sitting on the couch, eating a small bowl of chips. He was watching a live League battle.

The inkling yawned, walking over to the kitchen. He placed the empty bowl on the countertop near the sink. He then walked back over to the couch, watching the TV once more.

* * *

11:30PM.

"No!" Mindy screamed, sitting up. She was breaking out into a sweat. Her breathing quickened. She looked around, hugging her legs.

_I have to see Three, _she thought.

She got up, opening the door. Her lower lip quivering a bit as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Three turned off the TV. He then heard a soft thump of footsteps. The sound got a little as the octoling kept walking towards him.

The inkling looked at her, a little confused. "Mindy?"

Mindy sighed, placing her hands behind her back. "T-Three…" Her fingers were shaking slightly.

Three walked up to her, now worried. "Did something happen?"

"I...I…"

Mindy started to tremble a little. She looked up at him. "You…" she spoke, tears starting to block her vision.

Three then embraced Mindy, feeling her fingers gripping his back.

"Did you really mean…" Mindy hesitated.

"What is it?" Three spoke softly.

Mindy started to sob softly into his shoulder. She then spoke between sobs. "Do you...Really want me dead?"

Three's eyes widened. "No, I don't."

As a few minutes went by, Mindy's sobs slowly stopped.

Mindy sniffed. Three lets go of her, but she keeps her grip on him.

"Do you hate me?"

Three looked at her, placing his hand under her chin.

She looks up, choking back on sobs.

"I don't hate you." He wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "I love you, with all my heart. Don't let that nightmare tell you the truth," he told her.

Mindy sighed quietly, trying her best to look at him. "You knew that it was a-"

Three cut her off by giving her a hug, then kissing her cheek.

Mindy smiled shyly, looking into his eyes.

"Remember-I love you very much."

Mindy nodded. "I will. Thank you." She kissed his cheek, smiling.

Three smiled nervously, his face red.

Mindy then lets go of Three, giggling. "You okay?"

Three nodded. "Y-Yeah. Hey, do you wanna stay up for a bit before you and I go to bed?" Three asked.

"Yeah, that's fine."

The two sat down on the couch, Three's left arm around Mindy's shoulders. The two talked with each other until they went to bed.


	7. The Mission

**The Mission**

Mindy and Three scanned their surroundings before proceeding to the next checkpoint. The two were doing a mission in Octo Canyon.

"Alright, we just need to get past them."

The Octotroopers were positioned in different spots around the grass.

Mindy nodded.

Three smirked. "Let's do this."

"Okay, Three." The octoling flung a bomb over to one of the troopers, getting rid of one of them.

Three shot at two of them, exploding them with the ink from his weapon.

As they got rid of the other troopers, Mindy sighed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Three told her. "Don't worry about me." He looked at Mindy.

"You sure?"

Three nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay, let's get to that checkpoint."

The two took off to the next checkpoint.

* * *

After several minutes, they got to the final checkpoint.

"There's the zapfish!" Three says, pointing to the glow.

Mindy spoke. "Okay, how do we get-"

Then, Octosnipers appeared.

"Look out!" Three yelled, now hiding behind a metal box. Mindy did the same thing, her breathing almost heavy.

"Don't scare me like that," Mindy says, looking at the inkling.

Three looked at her. "I'm sorry but-"

"I know." Mindy threw a bomb at the sniper, getting rid of it.

Three chuckled. "Nice work."

"Thank you," Mindy said, smiling.

Three copied the same action as Mindy did, getting rid of another sniper.

"Booyah!" Mindy cheered.

The two stepped out of their hiding place.

"Let's get that zapfish."

The two then noticed a super jump icon showed up.

"Oh no." Three rolled his eyes. "A octoling."

The octoling landed on her feet. She started to shoot at different things, like trees.

They got back to their hiding spot quickly.

"Wow. They are more stupid then I remember," Mindy muttered.

The inkling nodded.

"Where are you?!" The octarian called out, scanning her surroundings.

"Here!" Three called out, stepping out of the spot he was in before. Mindy got out of the spot as well.

Three then got in front of Mindy.

_What is he doing? _Mindy thought.

"Hey," Mindy spoke. "What are-"

Three looked at her, telling her to go back into the hiding spot. He then dashed at the other octoling.

_Are you squidding me? _Mindy rolled her eyes. She sighed, charging into the fight.

The octarian threw a bomb, not even close to where the inkling was.

"Guess your aim is bad, huh?" Three teased.

The red 'haired' octoling growled.

Mindy shot the other octo with her ink, taking her down.

"Hey! I told-"

"Shush," Mindy said, looking at Three.

The inkling nodded.

Mindy glared at the octarian. "Guess you've been taken down by me."

The other octo looked up. "Ugh...Wait, is that you?"

"Don't say that. Just get out of here. You hear me?"

"I-I…" The other muttered. "...Well-"

"Did you hear me? _Get out!" _Mindy snapped.

The octarian super jumped away.

"Wow." Three's eyes were wide. He walked over to her. "Great job on scaring her away."

Mindy smiled. "You're welcome. Let's get that zapfish."


	8. Relaxing

**Relaxing**

Mindy was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed. She was reading a book, flipping one page at a time.

She then looked up from the book, looking around the living room.

_Did Three leave? _The octoling thought for a moment, then remembered that he had left to get some new clothes for himself.

Mindy looked back down at the page she was reading. Pushing up her glasses, she continued to read.

* * *

A knock at the door.

Mindy placed the book down and opened the door.

"Hey," Three says, walking in. He was carrying a plastic bag, almost filled up with new clothes.

"How was the shopping?" Mindy asked, closing the apartment door.

"Arowana Mall was pretty packed." Three placed the bag on the kitchen counter. "But, I got what I needed." He looked over at Mindy with a smile.

"That's great to hear, Three," she said, now sitting on the couch. She looked back down at the book, continuing to read from where she left off.

Three walked behind the couch, looking over Mindy's shoulder. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Oh, it's about the Great Turf War."

Three's eyes widened. "Really? Did you see your name in there?"

"Yeah, let me show you the page." Mindy turned the pages, then stopped when she found it.

The picture that was shown was Mindy, with the Octoleet Goggles on, with a roller in her hand. It also showed that she had a smirk on her face.

"Wow," Mindy spoke. "I can't believe I was in the army. I feel so bad for trying to hurt you." Mindy placed the book down, closed. She looked away from the inkling.

Three walked over to her, sitting next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, it's all in the past now, you know. But, can I tell you something?"

Mindy looked at him.

"You were tough to take down, honestly," he said. "I will admit I was scared of you when you spoke. You were pretty intimidating."

"Thanks," Mindy says, giving him a small sad smile.

Three looked at the clock.

Mindy then picked up the book, opening it back up. She turned to the page she stopped at originally.

The inkling got up, grabbed the plastic bag, and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

As the night sky glittered with stars, the two were in their PJs.

Mindy walked up to the bookshelf, picked up a book that read '_Octarian Machines'_. The book was written out in Octarian.

_Why does Three have this? _she thought, sitting down on the couch.

As Three made it back downstairs, he rubbed his eyes, yawning quietly.

"Three?" Mindy called out.

The inkling walked over to the octoling, yawning once more. "Yeah?"

"Why do you have this book?"

The inkling looked down on the book, then sat down next to her. "Well, while on my mission, I had to research how the machines work. Even though I don't understand it, the visuals help me out a bit."

Mindy nodded, opening it.

As she started to read, she felt something on her lap. She placed the book away from her eyes to see Three, resting his head on her lap.

Mindy blushed, her heart started to pound fast.

"Three?" she spoke softly.

She then heard him breathing softly.

"Tired…" Three muttered. "Don't move…"

Mindy sighed softly, smiling. She nodded, trying not to more her legs. She then picked the book up once more, reading.

_Hopefully you have a great sleep, Three,_ the octoling thought, looking down at him one last time before flipping the page.

* * *

**Author's Note: Got this idea from a OTP Prompt Generator. Hope you enjoy. **


	9. Turf War Fun

**Turf War Fun**

"Hey," Mindy spoke, looking over at Three. The two were sitting across from each other from a table they were sitting at.

It was the afternoon for Inkopolis Square, the sun glowing. The chilly air had started to show, and tree leaves had turned orange and red.

Three looked up from his phone. "Yeah? What's up?"

Mindy smiled. "Do you want to go for a round of Turf War with me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Three told her cheerfully. "I'm getting bored just sitting."

Mindy nodded, standing up from the chair she sat in. The two walked over to Deca Tower, holding each other's hands.

* * *

As they entered the tower, they sat down next to each other, looking down at a screen with all their ranks, their level, and what weapon they will be using.

Mindy had chosen her Splatterscope. She's more comfortable to be the backline, makes it less stressful for her.

Three chose the Hero Shot Replica that he got from Minka, who was Agent 4. She said she didn't need it, so she gave it to him as a gift after he came back to the Square.

As the two waited for others to come in, they looked up at a big screen. The big screen showed what mode was it and what maps were going on during that time.

After a while, other squids and octos from different lobbies showed up, and the battle has started.

* * *

The eight players were on Starfish Mainstage. All of them stood up from their spawn points. Mindy and Three were on the same team.

Colors were Pink vs Yellow.

The countdown started.

_And...GO! _

With three minutes on the timer, all of the teammates from both sides started to race, painting as much turf as possible.

The Yellow Team were still painting their spawn.

The Pink Team, where Three and Mindy were on, were already towards the middle.

Two minutes are on the timer.

One of the squids on the Yellow Team was a sniper. They missed almost every shot. Another squid started to get in combate with the Pink Team's teammates.

Mindy steddied her aim, then fired, hitting the squid-sending him back to spawn.

Mindy chuckled to herself, smirking.

The teammate that she saved gave a quick 'thank you' and moved on the cover the other team's turf.

_One minute LEFT! _

With two of the Pink Team's teammates defending the turf, Three got sent back to spawn.

He sighed, jumping over to Mindy. He nodded to her quickly and rushed into battle.

Mindy nodded back.

As the fight continued, ten seconds were on the clock. Mindy stopped the same squid with a shot from her Splatterscope, sending him back to spawn yet again.

"Booyah!" The Pink Team cheered, smiling with glee.

* * *

Three and Mindy left the tower. They both looked at each other with a smile.

"Great work out there, Three," the octoling told him as they walked back to their apartment.

"Don't just put this on me-you did great, too. Getting rid of that brush from advancing was a good defence."

Mindy blushed lightly, smiling. She opened the apartment door, walking inside. Three followed her.


	10. Thinking Back to That Day

**Thinking Back to That Day**

It was the evening, Mindy was walking back to the apartment building. She then started to think about something she remembered. It was during the last month, and the octoling remembered how it played out.

She continued to walk towards the stairs, leading her to her and Three's apartment.

As she walked in, Three looked over at her. He was sitting on a stool, leaning on the counter in the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Three asked with a smile.

Mindy rubbed her arms, shaking a little. She closed the apartment door, locking it. "It's getting chilly out there, but nothing special. Yours?" The octoling went to take a seat on the couch across from the kitchen. She grabbed a blanket that was on it, then wrapped it around herself.

"I just did some missions with Marie and Callie," Three says, walking over to the couch. "After that, did some Splat Zones, and then came back to the apartment."

Mindy nodded.

Three sat next to her, looking over at her. "Guess you gotta wear something else other then the armor."

"I'm alright," Mindy told him.

"You sure? It's getting cold out."

Mindy nodded in response.

* * *

The time was 11:07 PM.

Three and Mindy were on the couch, watching a live battle. Mindy was still in her Octoling Armor, while Three was in his pajamas. Three took off the cloth from his eye, placing it on the couch.

"Tired, yet?" Three asked Mindy, who was laying her head on his shoulder.

"No," she replies. She then picks her head up. "Do you remember something from the last month?"

"Kind of. What did you remember?" The inkling questions her, turning his body towards her.

"I remember that you confessed to me, Three. You were all nervous to tell me how you felt about me," Mindy reminded him. "It was near the entrance to the Metro, remember?"

His eyes lit up for a second. "Yeah, I know. The thing was that I didn't know how to tell you," Three says, blushing with embarrassment. He smiled, looking away from the octoling for a quick second, then looked back at her.

"Do you remember the kiss?"

Three's eyes widened, nodding slowly. He chuckled softly. "Yeah, I still remember," he stuttered.

"How did you feel about it?" Mindy asked, looking into his eyes with a smile on her lips.

Three scratched the back of his neck. "I was taken aback. I didn't know what to do in that moment."

"For me, it felt relieving. That kiss made me felt weights were pushed off my shoulders. During the time in the Metro, I was thinking in my head when we got off the copter, we were going to have a kiss, but it didn't came," Mindy explained.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've-" Three paused.

"You were thinking the same thing, were you?"

The inkling nodded.

Mindy unwrapped herself from the blanket. She placed her hand on her armor chest plate. She felt her heartbeat.

"You okay?" Three asked, worry in his eyes.

Mindy nodded. "Just, nervous. Talking about that moment is just," she trailed off.

The two stayed silent, looking at each other.

_Should I? _Three thought, looking around the room.

Mindy suddenly gripped his hands gently. Three looked back at her.

Mindy smiled sweetly, looking into his eyes yet again.

Three then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Mindy blushed slightly, sighing softly. She laid her head on his chest.

Three looked down at her and tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

The octoling looked up at him.

Three placed a finger underneath her chin, using it to lift up her head to look at him. Mindy looked at him, puzzled.

Three leaned in and kissed her, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Mindy wrapped her arms around him, kissing back. The only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat.

After a bit, Three pulled back, breathing softly. "How was that?" he asked, looking away. He was blushing like a tomato.

Mindy placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head to look at her. She smiled. "Wonderful," she responded, laying her head on his chest. She then yawned softly.

Three looked down at her, chuckling to himself. He grabs the blanket that she used to cover herself with, and used it to cover them both up. He then turns off the TV.

"Goodnight, sleepy octo," Three says softly just before he drifts off to sleep, smiling.


	11. Missing Something?

**Missing Something?**

The morning sun brightened up Three's bedroom as he woke up. He sat up slowly and stretched with a groan.

_Morning already? Gosh, it's so bright, _Three thought as he slid off his bed. He muttered to himself, looking at the closet.

_I can stay in my nightwear for a while longer. _

Three opened up his bedroom door, looking out into the small hallway.

_Is Mindy up? _

He knocked on the guest bedroom door. No answer as he placed his ear on the door.

* * *

The inkling walked down the stairs to see Mindy, reading a book on the couch.

"Morning, Mindy," Three called out to her with a yawn.

"Morning," Mindy says, looking up from her book. "You slept well?"

Three nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"Slept like I was knocked out."

Three chuckled, walking over to the octoling. "You must have been doing things last night. Were you busy?"

"Just had to get finished up with a battle of Turf War at Deca Tower, nothing serious." Mindy closed her book. She was already dressed for the day with her armor, her shorts, and boots.

The octoling stretched, groaning softly. "So, you going out to the Square?" Mindy asked while Three walked into the kitchen.

"No, not right now. I'm still tired."

Mindy walked over to him, smiling. "Do I have to call you by a nickname like you do with me?" Mindy giggles, rubbing his back.

Three blushes red, looking away from her. "No, you don't have to," he stuttered.

Mindy giggles to herself quietly.

Three looks back at her, a faint smile on his lips. "Okay, okay. Do you have to go somewhere instead of teasing me?" The inkling chucked, punching Mindy gently in the shoulder jokingly.

Mindy steps back from him a bit, smiling wide. "Come on, it seems like you want me to tease you," she said in a playful tone.

Three chuckles, blushing more red. His heart is beating pretty fast in his chest.

"Are you trying to make me say something?"

Mindy looks at him a little confused. "What do you think I want you to say?"

Three's face turned a little pale. He starts to get embarrassed.

_Just say it, say it to her. She knows you love her. _

"I love you so much. There, I said it." Three smiles, shaking his head a bit by his embarrassment.

Mindy sighs to herself. She looks into his eyes, stepping a bit closer to him. "I love you, too."

They stood in the kitchen for a few seconds, but to them it felt more than that.

Three finally spoke. "Are you just gonna stand there, Mindy?"

"Oh, right! Need to go out to the Square." Mindy starts to walk away from the inkling.

_That's not what I meant! _Three thought, panicking inside.

"Wait!" Three scampered towards the octoling, trying to grab her arm. Mindy stopped quickly in her tracks, turning around to see Three behind her.

"Did you miss something?"

"No, I have everything I need for the day. What do you mean by that, Three?" Mindy looked at him.

"Take a guess."

Mindy thought for a bit, looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes widened. She sighs to herself softly with a smile. She takes Three's hands in hers, pulling him close to her. She locked her eyes with his, and without a warning, she kissed his lips.

Three wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back.

After a few seconds, they pulled back, breathing softly. It took a second for them to be brought back to reality.

"I'll see you later. I love you, Three," Mindy says as Three lets go of her. She then turns around and exits out of the apartment.

Three stood still.

_I wish a kiss like that could last forever. _


	12. Valentines Day

**Valentines Day**

Mindy woke up by the sound of her alarm. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She stretches her arms, looking at the time.

As she turns off the alarm, she yawns. She slides out of bed and walks over to the small closet.

* * *

Mindy walks down the stairs, adjusting her black gloves. She looks over to Three, who was sitting on the couch.

Mindy opens her mouth, but no words come out.

_It's the morning. I'll wait to talk to him, _Mindy thought, walking into the kitchen. She then looks over at a calendar on one of the walls. She sees that today is kind of a special day.

_Valentines Day? _

She looks over to Three. "Morning, Three."

Three turns to look at her. He smiles, standing up. "Morning to you too. Did you see what day it is today?"

"Yeah, I did. Valentines Day." Mindy hummed. The octoling walks out of the kitchen. "Guess today is going to be filled with shopping, right?"

Three chucked. "Yeah, I guess. Hopefully today we can hang out, just the two of us."

"But, we always do that, Three. What's so special about this day?"

"Well, it's called Valentines Day. It's really a day in Inkopolis where we, octo and squid alike can share how much we love and care for each other."

Mindy nods, listening. "Sounds very sweet."

Three walks over to her. "Yeah, it does. But, just before I forget, I need to go and do something quickly."

"Understandable. I'll just be in the tower if you need me, doing what I always do."

* * *

"Are you going to give her a gift?" Minka teased as Three and her walk into Arowana Mall.

Three blushed, embarrassed. "Keep it down, Minka. Do you want people to know?"

Minka giggled. "Come on, squid. I was just teasing you."

"I don't like that."

Minka sighed. "You are no fun." She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"I just want to find a gift, then leave."

As they continued to walk, the two inklings were seeing others going in and out of stores, bags in their hands.

_Guess it's busy, _Three thought. _Hopefully I'll find it. _

"I see something golden over there." Minka pointed to a window.

"That's the one!" Three says with a smile. "I wonder if I have enough money for it, though."

"I bet you will, come on. Let's go inside, Three."

* * *

Three was tapping his foot, looking over at the front door to his apartment.

A bag was on the kitchen counter. Some pale pink tissue paper showing out of the bag.

_When is she getting here? She should be out of the tower any minute. _

He then hears a click.

Three jumps up, his heart beating in his chest.

Mindy walks in. "Hello." She then looks over to the kitchen. "What's that?"

"It's nothing, you don't need to worry about that. Come over here, sit."

Mindy closes the door behind her. She walks over to the couch.

"I see that you don't have that cloth over your eye."

"You know, I was thinking about that," Three says, sitting down next to her. "I decided that this is the only place that I don't need to hide it. Public, sure."

Mindy nods. "Did you have anything planned?"

Three stands up, walking over to the counter. He grips the bag, walking back to the couch.

"This is for you, Mindy." Three looks away for a moment, embarrassed.

Mindy takes the bag. She then looks inside, taking out the tissue paper from inside.

Three sits next to her, waiting for a reaction.

"Are you," Mindy trails off her sentence. She looks at him. "Did you?"

"Keep looking, I'm not telling."

She then sees something golden. She starts to tear through the paper. She takes out the gift, looking at it closely.

"You found a golden toothpick?"

Three nods.

Mindy looks at Three. "I've seen these on some people in the square. They told me that I had to earn it, but, you found it?"

Three smiles. "Yup. It's for you."

Mindy blinks away the tears in her eyes. "Three, thank you."

The octoling suddenly hugs him, smiling wide. "Thank you."

Three hugs her back. "You are welcome."

After a moment, they let go of each other.

"Do you mind helping me?"

"I'll do it."

He takes the toothpick from her hands and places it near her ear.

She then feels the toothpick. It's cold to the touch.

Mindy smiles, looking into Three's eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day, Mindy."

"You too."

They then share another hug, enjoying the moment between them.


	13. Testing Scars

**Testing Scars**

It's nighttime in Inkopolis Square. The moonlight shines over the plaza, making the city look light, almost welcoming to any new squid wanting to show up.

Mindy is sleeping in her bed, breathing softly. The covers are tangled around her, looking slightly twisted in some areas. She groans softly, rolling onto her side.

_Why does my back hurt all of a sudden? _

The octoling sits up, rubbing her eyes. She slides off the bed, taking off her Fresh Octo Tee. She turns her back towards the mirror, trying to get a good look at it.

She notices a mark. A faint glowing mark on her back. It was shaped almost to look like three scratch marks, two of which created an x through the straight line in the middle. Her eyes widened, realizing what this was.

_A reminder of those tests, of course, _Mindy thought, putting the tee on over the scars. _That middle piece is pretty sore. Must have been the main thing that the ink bomb was aiming for. _

She sighs, sitting on her bed. She put her face in her hands.

"My cod," Mindy muttered to herself. "Why did I listen to _him_?"

She looks up at the alarm clock on the small desk next to her. It's around eleven o'clock at night.

A knock at the door. The octoling jumps up, turning around quickly. Now, facing the door, she walks over to it.

Opening the door, she sees Three, rubbing one of his eyes. "Hey, sorry to bother you."

"Did I do something?" Mindy asked.

"No, no, it's me."

"What happened?"

Three sighs to himself. "Can't sleep, thinking too much on something. What's up with you?"

Mindy lets Three into the bedroom. As Three closes the door, Mindy sits on the bed.

"I found out something. You know about the complaining on my back?"

"No, didn't know you had a problem."

Mindy blushes, embarrassed at what she's going to do. "Okay. Close your eyes, I'll tell you when you can look."

As the inkling closes his eyes, Mindy takes off the tee, placing it on her lap. She turns her back to Three. "You can open them now."

Three's eyes widened, seeing the scars on her back. "Oh my cod. Was this from the Metro? From the tests with that ink bomb?" Three places his hand over the scars, feeling them.

"Yes, it was. Didn't know until now." Mindy smiles, feeling his fingers on her back. "I thought that you would get it, too, but yours is stuck there, right?"

"Yeah," Three says, shocked at the faint glow from the scars. "This is really interesting, though. That ink, it can scar and glow. Wonder what it's made of."

"I've heard it was from grounded up test subjects before I had become an agent." Mindy sighs. "Can you close your-"

Three cuts off her sentence. "Why are you trying to hide this? You shouldn't be."

"Why?"

"It shows you how hard you fought to get your freedom."

Still turned away from him, Mindy puts back on her tee. She then fixes it, looking at him.

"But," she spoke. "It's hard to think of it as a good thing. Test after test, with all the failing I went though, got me this. It's awful to say the least."

Three grips her hand, looking at her. "You should start thinking of it as a good thing, Mindy. We all fail once in our lives, but you get better."

Mindy suddenly hugs him, feeling tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Three. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner."

Three chuckles to himself, smiling. He wraps his arms around her, gently stroking her back. "It's alright. It was personal to you and you found out right away. All that matters to me is that you are okay and you are here."

Mindy sniffs, blinking away tears from her eyes. She kisses the side of his face with a smile.

Three blushes lightly. "Now, we should get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right."

They let go of each other, saying their goodnights as Three opens the door of the bedroom, walking out.


End file.
